skyhigh_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Magdalene Sintesi
'Magdalene Victoria Sintesi '(vel Magoria) is a supporting protagonist in the Skyhigh Force series and the older of the Sintesi siblings. History Born in the year 10480 in southwest Tundrai to Vincent and Martha Sintesi, she, and later her brother, was intended to be a direct result of an Egonate Superhuman Project, something Vincent was unaware of due to Martha's status as an Egonate spy. She lived a normal, average childhood up to 10491, when she and her younger brother Philip were kidnapped by Martha and sold to Egonate for experimenting, all while their father was off working in a Droplet excavation site. Martha was never seen again, and the kids went through extreme and rather grueling tests and experiments meant to enhance their abilities for 7 years straight, all while still going through normal schools to cover education. After 10498, she and Philip were relegated to a role of a special ops agent in Egonate's army wing, and works as one to this day, though around the time the Skyhigh Force set out on their quest, she attempts to secretly escape their ranks with her brother. Personality Due to her mostly unknown status from 10491 to 10498, it's difficult to describe her in full. She posesses a mild form of social anxiety, at times finding some of humanity's daily routine strange. She has difficulty approaching someone she does not know or is suspicious of. She is kind of a showoff, liking demonstrating her various abilities. Her most visible trait is her loyalty - if any trouble befalls her allies and loved ones, she'll aid them even if the situation seems hopeless. Abilities She is very skilled in short-range combat, having a pair of gauntlets made out lavender Droplets that grow out of her hands, encasing them entirely. Being a superhuman, she posesses an exceptional level of physical strength without a change in body mass, the same being said about her speed (although not to an extent of Ziia) 'Instinct Rush '- she lets go of planning and unleashes a chain of punches thought of on the fly. 'Burning Smasher '- a single punch forward, infused with a huge amount of energy, allowing it to deal an insane amount of damage. Due to high energy usage, it's a risk-reward move. 'Crystalline Missile '- she launches both gauntlets out of her fists, with created missile being able to travel at high speeds forward. Explodes in midair after travelling a set distance. 'Boot Shell '- the Droplets encase her leg area, allowing her to move on dangerous terrain for some time. Can be used in combat, although the previously listed moves don't apply here. 'Crash Minigun '- her gauntlets shatter, sending high-speed sharp fragments all around herself in random directions. This move is difficult to control, and is her only long-range move. 'Diamond Wall '- erects a tall Droplet wall covered in spikes. Allows for a limited manipulation of said block, and so it could be covered in spikes or have a ladder structure on it, allowing for extra mobility options. A maximum of four at a time can be made.